Still
by hurg
Summary: Are you ever good enough, sweetheart?


_One of the symptoms of an approaching nervous breakdown is the belief that one's work is terribly important._

-"Conquest of Happiness" by Bertand Russell

.

.

_Still_

.

.

.

**Boney**

He doesn't play anymore ever since two of the Masters disappeared. I wonder if he's sick.

.

**Kumatora**

Lucas, listen-No! Listen to me, Lucas, you need to stop doing this. It's not good, it's not right, and I don't want to have to pick you up next time.

.

**Flint**

It's not my place; it's not my place to intervene. It's Hinawa's.

.

**Fuel**

He's not as fun as his brother.

.

**Wess**

At least he visits me once in a while-senile! They said I was senile, those nuts.

.

**Duster**

Kumatora says she's worried about him, but I'll say it straight off the bat: There's something not right in him. In his heart. It's as though he were made with a piece missing.

.

**Fierce Pork Trooper**

I smell kid and dog.

.

**Ionia**

I don't know if that was a good idea, but it's a trifling matter-the world. I just know it's "the time" and he's the PK Love boy we need. Ooh, it's just so romantic~.

.

**Masked Man**

...

.

**Frog**

Send my regards to the next frog you meet.

.

**Li'l Miss Marshmallow**

YOU STOLE THE FRIEND'S YO-YO. YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU HORRID BOY, YOU. HORRID LITTLE BOYS DO NOT-bzzzzzzrt-DO NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT HAVE FRIENDS, YOU HORRID BOY.

.

**Hinawa**

Lucas.

.

**Rope Snake**

Hey, the kid's okay and all. He's got a main role like me, right?

.

**Kumatora**

Lucas, stop it right now or I'm not going to talk to you anymore. I will not see you, I will not hear you, and you can bet your last DP I will not be with you. It's not good, it's not right, and I don't want to have to pick you up next time.

.

**Yokuba**

Just like his pesky brother, just like his brother. I'll make him just like his brother. We'll see how he likes that.

.

**Porky**

He's like me. Just like me. This is entertaining...

.

**Tessie**

He looks ahead, but he doesn't see. He looks ahead and I'm starting worry about how well Flint is taking care of his son.

.

**Aeolia**

Shame he didn't pull that first needle himself. Oh, well~.

.

**Leder**

I think he remembers, but...he can't, right? No one can.

.

**Lighter**

Flint goes off day after day and he leaves that kid at home. Sometimes I wonder what he does in that house all by himself. ...On second thought...

.

**Salsa**

Salsa likes Pink Hair more.

.

**Ultimate Chimera**

FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD

FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD

FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD

FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD

FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD

FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD

FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD

FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD

FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD

FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD

FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD

FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD

.

**Mixolydia**

Ooh, I just hate stinky boys who get all hopped up on Tane Tane mushrooms! I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!

.

**Masked Man**

...

.

**Doria**

He's a resourceful one, ah teehee~.

.

**Flint**

I'm not sure being a father is as easy as I had initially expected.

.

**Boney**

Come on, let's go! Please, I don't like seeing you sit there all day...

.

**Duster**

Like I said, something's not right. It's not wrong, but it's not right.

.

**Pigmask**

Oh, I-I wasn't sleeping on the job, Commander, I swear! ...You _are_ the Commander, right?

.

**Alec**

Where ever she goes, Hinawa is thinking of you.

.

**Masked Man**

...

.

**Samba**

If Salsa trusts Ice Cream Boy, Samba does too.

.

**Dr. Andonuts**

He reminds me of a boy I knew, but... A certain quality you'd find in a hero this boy here does not have. I cannot fathom why, but...

.

**Kumatora**

Lucas, stop it right now or I swear you'll die. It's not good, it's not right, and I don't want to have to pick you up next time.

.

**"Claus"**

Come and play, brother! Come to where I am and play with me! You must be so lonely~.

.

**Lydia**

How romantic.

.

**Flint**

How confusing.

.

**Yokuba**

How strange.

.

**Masked Man**

...

.

**Fuel**

What do you mean, the stick scares you? It's just a game. You poke the other and... Oh... _Oh..._ Sorry, Lucas, I didn't mean it.

.

**Item Guy**

New Years Eve Bomb-! Where does he get this stuff?

.

**Porky**

_Claus?_ That sounds almost like a person's name! Hahaheh-cough-ha... What? What's with that face?

.

**Phrygia**

Isn't he just a darling?

.

**Kumatora**

Lucas... Lucas, stop it! I'm ordering you, stop it. It's not good, it's not right, and I don't want to have to pick you up next time.

.

**Boney**

...Are you okay?

.

**Bronson**

He has this weird look. Like he's going to snap or something.

.

**Osohe Ghost**

He could have at least let us out of this bathroom.

.

**Masked Man**

...

.

**Isaac**

Hey, Lucas, I'm a Pigmask now!

.

**Pig King Statue**

Stare.

.

**Eerie Smile**

.

.

**Drago's Kid**

Roooooooooooaaar. How was that, Lucas?

.

**Lisa**

Did you hear? About that boy? They say he has Devil powers, they say he can make things move with his _mind!_

.

**Flint**

Just...stop, Lucas. Please, just stop looking at me like that.

.

**Thomas**

Yeah, good kid, I guess. His brother was the one who talked to me. This one just kind of shies off into the shadows when no one's looking.

.

**Almost Mecha Lion**

GRAW!

.

**Mother Drago**

Roooooooooooaaar. How was that-? ...You're not Claus.

.

**Alec**

Where's Claus, Lucas?

.

**Fuel**

You're not Claus! You think you can be like him, but you're just a crybaby! Claus is _dead_!

.

**Duster**

He's not right and he's making it more confusing because I think he's trying to be someone else. Trying to be like that...what's his name? Claus?

.

**Masked Man**

...

.

**Yokuba**

Nwehehehehehehe!

.

**Molly**

Well, if it isn't crybaby Lucas!

.

**Sheep**

That's my name. And I'm not telling you anything else!

.

**Boney**

Don't cry! Don't cry, you look so sad when you do.

.

**Butch**

It makes you look disgusting, kid.

.

**Flint**

Please, stop it, Lucas. I don't know what to do with you.

.

**Mole Cricket**

Don't underestimate us Mole Crickets, kid!

.

**Kumatora**

Lucas, you know this can't be good for you. All of this... Just stop doing it. It's not good, it's not right, and I don't want to have to pick you up next time.

.

**Pigmask**

Your voice sounds a little cheerier than usual, Commander...

.

**Hinawa**

Lucas.

.

**Mr. Saturn**

BoY hE SAd! SAd aNd VOiD! BOiNG!

.

**OJ**

He's that friend of Lucky's, right? The young one with the creepy look on his face?

.

**Boney**

Don't be sad. It's about the other two Masters, isn't it? It's about them!

.

**Alec**

You're not as strong as your brother.

.

**Boney**

You and the other young Master-you two were one. You two were one Master until the other young Master disappeared. Now you are half a Master.

.

**Masked Man**

...

.

**Duster**

Something's missing. He was built with something missing. It's as though he's half of a being. He's not right.

.

**Chauffeur**

No, no. That's not right. We're going to New Pork City. Goodness, no, we're not going to hit heaven! This limousine flies high, but what made you think that?

.

**Fuel**

I didn't mean it! That thing about Claus. Oh, don't cry, not again...

.

**Masked Man**

Familiar.

.

**Kumatora**

Lucas, _listen to me_. I care about you and I want you to stop doing this to yourself. It's not good, it's not right, and I don't want to have to pick you up next time only to find you dead.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A n d t h e n h e f e l l . . .


End file.
